1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal for controlling accessing a device and an application of each identifier in a basic input output system (BIOS), and its device accessing control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal such as a personal computer, a notebook computer, a mobile phone, and the like, may be configured to perform diverse functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
In general, the terminals may be divided into a mobile terminal and stationary terminal according to whether or not terminals are movable. In addition, mobile terminals may be divided into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal according to whether or not users can directly carry it around.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
In the terminal, in order to block using of a device, after booting an operating system is completed, the device is changed to a disable state by a user.